


Tales of Silver and Gold

by Wild_Sylleblossom



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: I'll probably add more tags in the future., Multi, mini stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:43:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Sylleblossom/pseuds/Wild_Sylleblossom
Summary: This is a collection of mini stories that have to do with my Ninjago fanfic series called "Silver and Gold." I’m pretty sure most of these will be “canon” to my fanfic series, but I’ll probably just have fun ones for kicks, too, like maybe some “what if?” scenarios.They probably won’t be in chronological order, so they’ll take place at random points in the series.





	Tales of Silver and Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After wandering Ninjago for quite some time, siblings Destiny and Janet find themselves in Ninjago City. It seemed like the perfect place to start over and keep each other safe, all battle damage aside. So maybe they might have a good life here.
> 
> But when they choose to take it upon themselves to safeguard the city at night, the citizens take notice—even the heroes of Ninjago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after Season 2 and before “Silver and Gold.” Also this might kind of allude to Book 2 stuff, so spoiler warning?

With every step they took, their feet ached more and more. Their legs burned with every passing minute. Fatigue threatened to take hold of them in every way, shape, or form.

Yet neither of them said a single word.

The shorter of the duo, a girl with green eyes, glanced over to her older sister. Her attention seemed permanently fixated on the path ahead, never wavering. The green-eyed girl knew that the night they were forced to escape had never left her sister’s thoughts. Frankly it was the same with herself, but at least she didn’t let it haunt her dreams.

Her hand squeezed her sister’s, and brown eyes finally looked away from the path. “We’ve made it this far for this long. We can do this, Des.”

Des gently squeezed back, and she mustered up a small smile. “Together, right?”

“No matter what.”

In silence they continued onward, letting the breeze speak instead, and the green-eyed girl couldn’t help but close her eyes. She concentrated on its tender strokes, feeling the essence of freedom it carried.

She remembered the late nights of meditating as she focused on the wind. Her sister would be nearby practicing how to move the water of a small pond. The sound of the water trickling and the breeze gliding by her ears added to the crickets, and all the while she hoped her parents wouldn’t catch them out there.

“You’re doing it again, Janet.”

Janet’s eyes shot open, and the breeze halted instantly.

“We can’t do that anymore, remember?”

“Oh like you don’t practice?”

Des stayed quiet.

“I can hear you at night sometimes.”

“I get antsy.”

Janet scoffed at the weak defense.

After a few minutes the duo finally reached the city they had seen earlier. Skyscrapers towered over them, and shops of all kinds made for some variety. People hustled and bustled all around them, most of them not paying them any mind. But although the sisters were awestruck, they could see traces of some kind of disaster.

Some buildings had missing or shattered windows, while some had chunks missing. Lampposts were either knocked down, bent, or untouched. Streets and sidewalks were cracked, and construction workers were deeply focused with repairing the damage.

“What happened here?” Destiny wondered.

“Probably an earthquake,” Janet replied.

Suddenly exclamations rang out as a roar sounded in the air, and the sisters flinched into their battle stances almost immediately. A shadow passed by overhead, and the girls looked up to see a golden creature zipping off and turning a corner.

“Thank goodness for that young man and his friends,” a woman said as people continued to cheer even after the creature was gone.

The sisters exchanged a look before brushing the event off and easing down, and they continued on their way. They wandered the streets for what felt like hours until they came across a secluded alleyway. Habitually they both glanced over their shoulders before disappearing into its shadows. And the first thing they did was drop to the ground.

Destiny leaned her head against a wall, and she lazily looked down the way they came. Not too far from where they were was a giant crater smack dab in the middle of the city. It didn’t look insanely deep, but it made up for that with its size.

“Think we’ll be fine here?” Destiny asked.

“Anything that’s not close to Delshir is fine by me,” Janet replied from next to her. “Let’s just hope no one pays us any mind. At all.”

She looked over to Destiny, who was still analyzing the crater. Her brown hair was definitely coming loose from its bun, and Janet was sure her sister wasn’t getting enough sleep. Her jacket and pants were definitely showing some dishevelment, and her sneakers almost looked old. And in no way did Janet think that she herself looked any better.

“You look terrible,” Janet stated.

“Yeah, well so do you,” Destiny replied without missing a beat.

Janet laughed breathlessly. “Well let’s make sure we don’t look like hobos before we start scoping out the city.”

 

 

Surprisingly they had covered a lot of ground in the day (after they had fixed themselves as best as they could, that is). Some parts of the city were closed off due to extensive damage, but the parts that they could scope out were recorded into their mental map. But eventually they had to call it a day and head back to the alleyway they had deemed “home.”

“It’s not too bad,” Janet concluded, enjoying the free sample of food from a stand.

“So far,” Destiny added. “We still have parts we’ve haven’t been to yet. And we just got here.”

“I’m not willing to let my guard down just yet, either, but so far this place is showing some kind of promise.”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

The two remained in silence as the sounds of the night carried their own conversations. Their only source of light was a nearby lamppost, but they remained against the wall and as far away from the light as possible.

“Wish I knew what that golden thing was,” Janet said.

“The people here didn’t seem scared of it, so it’s probably something good.”

“Yeah.”

_Crash!_

Instantly they shot to their feet and pinned themselves to the wall. A dog barked in the distance, and shouting followed afterwards.

“Hey! Get back here!”

Laughter rang out moments later, and four men with bags slung over their shoulders darted by. Both girls looked to each other. Instinctively they wanted to go after them and stop them, but each of them shared a voice of fearful caution.

“We can’t,” Destiny blurted.

“I know,” Janet replied.

“But we need to.”

“I know.”

The longer they stayed in contemplative silence, the further away those men got. And it was beginning to eat away at them.

“What would Mom and Dad want us to do?” Janet finally asked.

Destiny stared at her feet for what felt like ages. “. . . Despite what happened back then, we should help people.” She looked to her sister. “If we’re going to do this, we need to be in and out.”

“Unseen.”

Destiny’s fingers hovered over her jacket zipper for a few moments before slowly pulling it down. Tied around her torso was a black suit, and a silver belt harboring a pin with two intersecting crescent moons could be seen.

“You have yours, right?” she asked.

“I wasn’t gonna leave without it,” Janet replied. “Let’s make this quick.”

 

The group of four men were huffing and puffing by the time they found a safe spot.

The shortest of them looked behind his comrades. “Too easy, eh?”

“No sweat, boss,” the buff one agreed, and the man bearing a nasty scar simply nodded slowly.

“I’d like to see the police try catching _us_ ,” a lanky one sneered. “Or better yet, how ‘bout those high and mighty Ninjas?”

As if on cue, something dropped down in front of the alleyway, and instantly the men whirled around. The light of a lamppost outlined a masked figure in black with balled fists, and the only speck of color was a glint of silver.

“That can’t be one ‘o them, can it?” the shortest asked.

Another pair of feet landed behind them, and the men could just make out a smaller figure in the dark also masked.

The lanky one scoffed. “Hah! Only two of you? This is insulting!”

In perfect sync, the figures assumed a stance, and the taller one taunted them with a hand motion.

The short one rammed his fist into his palm. “Divide and conquer, boys.”

Brown eyes studied the buff one and lanky one’s footing, and it didn’t take long for Lanky to lunge forward. The figure swiftly sidestepped him, and Buff managed to grab the figure from behind in a heartbeat. But the figure grabbed Buff and flung him over their head with a grunt.

Meanwhile with the other figure, they were blocking and returning punches left and right. Shorty came in for a swinging punch that the other figure easily swatted away, and the figure was quick to deal a hard punch to the face. The impact was enough to send Shorty stumbling right into Lanky.

Several swings and kicks later, the men found themselves back to back, and both figures were closing in on them. Green eyes locked onto the pair of brown ones, and before the men knew it, all four of them were seeing stars.

The taller figure exhaled as they stretched their arms. “That felt . . . nice. And we’re not rusty.”

“We’ll talk once we get these guys taken care of,” the other said.  

 

 

It wasn’t long before the police finally managed to track down the men responsible for the robbery. They had found all four of the robbers tightly tied together with a plug, and the bags of stolen goods were right next to them.

As the officers were taking them in, a group of five boys in suits were running towards the scene.

“We came as fast as we could,” one in red and black said. “Is everyone okay?”

“Aside from the nasty bruises these fellas got, nobody’s hurt,” the officer said.

“Bruises?” one in blue and black questioned.

“Figured someone took it upon themselves to catch these guys and well . . . you know.”

“Heh. I guess they beat us to the punch. Heh heh.”

 

Now hidden away from the city, the girls sat in their alleyway catching their breaths. As they did, Destiny couldn’t help replaying the event in her mind. Wearing the suit her mom gave her, fighting for what’s right alongside her sister, feeling exhilaration from the night; she almost forgot how much she missed it.

“Y’know, I don’t have any regrets,” Janet admitted simply.

“Neither do I,” Destiny replied. “But I’m pretty sure that was just a one-time thing.”

“Definitely.”

The next day, they scouted and mapped the city again. For breakfast, they were lucky to find another stand selling free samples, and the sisters split the food amongst each other.

“You heard about the robbery last night?” a man asked.

“Who hasn’t?” another countered. “Those guys have been messing around here for months! About time they caught them.”

The girls shared a side glance before casually moving away from the conversation, and Janet had to swallow to keep her nerves at bay.

“. . . stopped last night by some mysterious forces.”

They stopped in front of a display of TVs where other people stood crowding around them. Speaking on the screens was a woman with brown hair picked up in a ponytail.

“Sources say that this group of robbers has been plaguing the streets of Ninjago City for months and have been difficult for authorities to catch. Until last night.

“Officers said they received a call stating that the men were just sitting there tied up in the open, but the ones responsible for catching these fiendish crooks were nowhere to be found. Talk about mysterious!”

Both sisters faced forward and speed walked away as silently as possible, Destiny sneaking a glance over her shoulder.

But no matter where Destiny and Janet went, everyone was talking about their late night act.

“Okay, now I’m starting to have regrets,” Destiny muttered.

“At least they don’t know who we are,” Janet replied. “Not yet, at least. . . .”

When night came around, the girls had put themselves further into the shadows of the alleyway. Destiny (after some convincing) was sound asleep against Janet, whose eyes were trained on the alleyway’s entrance.

_It’s only a matter of time before last night blows over. That or someone finds us._

_But we’ll be fine. I hope._

A shout from down the street filled the air, and Destiny gasped awake before messily dragging herself to her feet and standing in front of Janet. Her eyes were only half open, and her sister rolled her eyes at her poor stance.

“Firmer stance, Des,” Janet said, and Destiny grumbled to herself.

Gesturing for her to stay, Janet carefully made her way along the wall to the mouth of the alleyway. She felt something jolt down her arm and stop at her hand, making it tingle, but she balled her hand up to shove the energy back.

She slowly peeked behind the corner and. . . .

Nothing appeared out of the ordinary. At least to her knowledge. It wasn’t too late for people to be out and about, so maybe the noise was just—

Another shout, this time in protest.

“Well?” Destiny hissed.

Janet ducked away. If this turned out to be a false alarm, then maybe they were just a tad bit paranoid. Coming to a decision, she sighed. “We’re going to have to do ‘it’ one more time. But after this we go back to laying low. We don’t need another Delshir.”

So once again they clad themselves in black and darted through the city under the cover of shadows. Once they did find the source of the sound, they ended up having to ward off a trio of bullies messing with a kid.

“Who are you?” the kid asked once he deemed the sidewalk safe again. “Are you the ones who stopped those bad guys yesterday?”

The girls exchanged a side glance before nodding, and the kid gasped.

“Really? Wow! Wait ‘til I tell my dad!” His expression suddenly became crestfallen. “That is . . . if I can find him.” He seemed hesitant and ashamed. “I wandered away from him while he was talking to the lady at the cash register. Can you help me find him?”

Janet nodded, and the boy kept close to the sisters as he tried retracing his steps. Every now and then he’d scan the area for those bullies, but Janet and Destiny would silently reassure him that he was safe.

Once they reunited him with his father, the sisters vanished from the area faster than you could say “dragon.”

But destiny made sure they spotted more trouble the next night.

“Lots of stuff happens by the main square, apparently,” Janet commented. Both she and her sister were atop a building overlooking the square and eyeballing the situation down below.

“So, we’re back at it, Goldie?” Destiny asked.

Janet snorted, and she was stricken with a memory of herself as a kid running around the house with a gold bandana wrapped around her head. _I practically lived in that thing._ “Well there’s no point in avoiding it anymore. And I know neither of us would be able to stand by while someone picks on somebody else.”

Destiny unzipped her jacket, and her belt and pin glinted in the moonlight. “In and out.”

“Unseen, _Silver_. And you’re calling me G, not Goldie.”

It seemed like every other night after that had trouble, but the sisters put a stop to it every time. And every night, unbeknownst to them, they stayed one step ahead of the Ninjas no matter how fast they jumped to solve the problem.

And every night, Sensei Wu would watch the sisters from afar.


End file.
